


Carpe diem

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, LABB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: В эти дни они редко говорят о прошлом и не заглядывают в будущее. В настоящем у них есть дорога, старый пикап, этот дом, такой же, как и все предыдущие, и одно на двоих чувство: какая разница куда идти, если они вместе.





	Carpe diem

Старый потрепанный пикап, скрипнув рессорами, сворачивает с асфальта на обочину.

– Ты уверен, что нам сюда? 

Баки забирает у Стива навигатор и внимательно изучает тонкую линию на карте, что должна обозначать дорогу. Дорогу, которой, судя по всему, нет. Стив кивает, и Баки, проклиная GPS в этих чертовых горах, проезжает вперед еще пару десятков метров, пока не замечает грунтовку, круто уходящую вверх по склону. 

Они уже поднялись над нижней границей облаков – вечных спутников влажных тропических лесов, и зеленое море джунглей, лишь изредка перечеркнутое бурым пунктиром реки, простирается на мили внизу. 

Баки в последний раз бросает взгляд на дорогу и решительно направляет машину в просвет между деревьями. Под колесами пикапа красная глинистая почва, испещренная старыми следами колес и размытая ливнями. Дорога такая узкая, что ветви растений по обочинам цепляются за зеркала, лезут в открытые окна, так и норовя попасть в лицо. В машине душно, перегретый мотор пышет жаром. Воздух, тяжелый от близкого дождя и густой, как сметана, не приносит облегчения. Скоро будет дождь. 

Баки облизывает губы и косится на бутылку воды в руках Стива. Тот понимает без слов, откручивает крышку и подносит горлышко к его губам. 

Машина подскакивает на кочке, вода проливается Баки на футболку, и тот, чертыхнувшись, на секунду отпускает руль только для того, чтобы отвесить Стиву подзатыльник. 

– Придурок! Дай сюда.

Стив прячет улыбку, глядя на возмущенного Баки, пока тот в несколько глотков опустошает бутылку. Глаза Баки горят, а губы… О, эти губы! Баки ловит его взгляд и, кажется, все понимает, потому что ответная улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего. Ну вот совсем ничего, и Стив, уже не сдерживаясь, смеется в голос... ровно до следующей выбоины.

К дому подъезжают уже после обеда, когда тучи окончательно затягивают небо и под кронами деревьев становится сумрачно и неуютно. То, что перед ними тот самый «охотничий домик», понимают не сразу – просто в какой-то момент дорога выныривает из леса на земляную террасу, где у дальнего склона примостилась заросшая мхом и вездесущей местной плесенью постройка. Дорога возле дома вымощена каменной плиткой, сквозь которую тут и там прорастает трава, но крепкая крыша, огромные окна и крыльцо под навесом, крытым аккуратной новой черепицей, выглядят надежно и дружелюбно. Баки притормаживает, выпуская Стива, и тот открывает ставни и возится с дверным замком, в то время как Баки, отбросив сомнения, паркует свой пикап под деревьями. 

Ливень обрушивается на них внезапно, едва Баки успевает накрыть кузов тентом, и пока они наспех крепят веревки и, прихватив свои тощие рюкзаки, бегут к дому, оба успевают промокнуть насквозь.

Они сидят здесь же на пороге, глядя, как чуть ниже по склону потоки воды стремительно сбегают по дороге вниз. Еще несколько минут – и они превратятся в бурые ручьи, и дорогу размоет окончательно. Стив выдыхает первый. 

– Успели… – потрясенно шепчет он, стряхивая с волос тяжелые капли воды.

– Точно. Давай в дом? – Но Баки не встает, только протягивает руку и на ощупь находит пальцы Стива.

– Ага. Голоден? – Стив сжимает ладонь Баки, тянет его к себе, и они встречаются взглядами, и зрачки у обоих во всю радужку не от нехватки света.

– Ужасно, – хрипло выдыхает Баки в ответ, и они срывают прилипшие к телу футболки здесь же, и, кажется, хорошо, что вокруг ни души на мили вокруг...

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sJbzo0m.jpg)

***  


Дождь барабанит по крыше, по подоконнику, гулко стучит по камням перед домом. В открытые настежь панорамные окна тянет влажной прохладой тропического леса. Ароматы мокрой травы, земли и дерева вперемешку с жарким резким запахом секса заполняют собой все пространство от земли до седьмого неба... Здесь на склонах куда ни глянь – только небо кругом.

Стив слизывает капельки спермы вместе с солеными каплями пота с плоского живота Баки, приподнимается на локтях и тянется вперед, прижимается всем телом к разгоряченной коже, впивается губами в приоткрытый рот. Баки дышит неровно, глаза у него дикие, и волосы мокрыми кольцами липнут ко лбу и щекам. Стив в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней. Ничего кроме. Никого. Как же раньше-то не разглядел? 

Баки подается навстречу, целует так, словно умирает от жажды и это последний глоток воды – жизни! – и его слишком мало, чтобы напиться. Он хватает Стива за волосы, тянет на себя, рывком переворачивая, нависает сверху. Темные пряди касаются лица Стива, их лица так близко, а тела так идеально подогнаны друг к другу, что два сердца бешено стучат в унисон несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. Его все еще напряженный член касается члена Стива, пока Баки не сползает ниже. И вот Стив уже, не сдерживаясь, не то рычит, не то стонет в ответ на то, что… господи боже, что он делает своим языком! 

Стив вот-вот кончит, его хватает только на то, чтобы прохрипеть «Баки», но Баки все понимает без слов. Он кивает едва заметно, и Стив, освободившись из плена горячих влажных губ, берет его за бедра. Смазку не приходится искать долго, и вот уже Стив входит в Баки, и не остается ничего, кроме стука дождя, скрипа кровати, ритмичного движения тел в темноте… 

***  


Баки ссутулившись сидит на кровати среди влажных мятых простыней и смотрит в окно на светлеющее небо над лесом. Когда Стив возвращается в комнату, он не поворачивает головы.

– Баки... 

– Ммммм? 

– Нам пора. Дорога длинная, если хотим добраться засветло, лучше выезжать сейчас.

Баки со стоном откидывается на подушки, и Стив в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними. Баки сдвигается в сторону, уступая ему место, и Стив ложится рядом, поудобнее устраивает голову у него на груди. Дождь закончился к утру, отмыв небосклон до блеска, и первые лучи солнца, выглядывая из-за склонов соседних гор, темным золотом озаряют его лицо. Баки лениво проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке, и Стив опускает веки. Оба они не шевелятся долгие пару минут, пока Стив не открывает глаза и не смотрит пристально на Баки.

– А хочешь, останемся? Даже если нас ждут, один день ничего не изменит. Если не ждут... 

Но в голосе Стива звучит неуверенность, и Баки тоже это слышит, и только качает головой, отгоняя желание поддаться искушению и затеряться в этих горах на ближайшую вечность. 

– Ты сам себя слышишь? Там твои люди. Они верят в тебя и следуют за тобой. 

– А ты – моя семья. И я всегда следовал за тобой, Бак. 

– И куда нас это привело? – криво усмехается тот.

– Ну, здесь весьма неплохой вид из окна. – Стив пытается улыбнуться, но горло сжимается, и он добавляет тихо: – Мне без тебя некуда идти. 

Баки прижимается губами к его макушке. 

В эти дни они редко говорят о прошлом и не заглядывают в будущее. В настоящем у них есть дорога, старый пикап, этот дом, такой же, как и все предыдущие, и одно на двоих чувство: какая разница, куда идти, если они вместе. 

– Поедем, Стив. – Баки зарывается носом в короткий ежик волос. – Сейчас кофе выпьем и поедем. 

И они не шевелятся еще минут пятнадцать, так и лежат в обнимку, и Стив лениво теребит темную прядку, а Баки указательным пальцем чертит узоры на широкой загорелой спине. Стив чувствует, как их дыхание выравнивается, тело Баки расслабляется, и, улучив момент, когда глаза Баки начинают закрываться снова, тянется выше, зарывается носом в спутанные волосы, и шепчет в самое ухо…

– Баки… Можно я поведу?

– Ммммм. – И это, должно быть, означает «нет», потому что Баки, встрепенувшись, решительно выбирается из-под Стива и устраивается сверху, сжимая бедрами его ноги. Им не стоит медлить, и оба понимают это, но – к черту все! Потому что Баки оценивает позицию как тактически выгодную, и склоняется над Стивом, и кусает за загривок, спускается все ниже, нежно прикусывая кожу вдоль позвоночника. И еще ниже. У Стива мурашки по спине. Он чувствует, как у него встает, и приподнимает бедра навстречу Баки. И пальцы Баки скользят по его телу, очерчивая по контуру тугие узлы мышц, впиваются в ягодицы. 

Стив пахнет местным травянистым мылом и мятной смазкой, и Баки входит в него, и движения его бережны и ленивы. Их накрывает одновременно. После, расслабленные и опустошенные, они так и остаются лежать, переплетаясь телами, пока в открытые окна льется еще один на двоих новый рассвет. 

***  


Стив достает с полки на кухне кружку. Кружка старая, с отломанной ручкой и сколотым боком. Кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы приклеить куски на место, и теперь на некогда светлой поверхности словно шрамы змеятся потемневшие полосы.

Стив вертит кружку в руках. 

– Знаешь, – говорит он, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на замершего на пороге Баки, – японцы считают, что все эти трещины и сколы – история, которую нужно принять, а не прятать. Они заливают трещины золотым лаком, называют это красотой сломанных вещей и ценят такую посуду гораздо больше. Тебе с сахаром? 

Баки подходит сзади, обнимает, заглядывает через плечо.

– Когда ты стал таким умным, Роджерс? 

– Я в музее читал, – рассеянно отвечает тот. 

Стив думает о том, что сами они – как эти чашки, и, быть может, когда-нибудь драгоценное золотое чувство, что прорастает сейчас между ними, сумеет склеить заново все то, что от них осталось, в новый узор. 

Он чувствует, как мелко вздрагивает тело Баки у него за спиной.

Он не сразу понимает: Баки смеется.


End file.
